A Moment in the Master's House
by Yaoi-Exorcist
Summary: Allen Walker is an orphan from a near by shelter. A Master from a luxurious estate requests him from the shelter to be a house keeper. Little does Allen know that love can be found in the oddest of places. D.Gray-Man Yaoi AllenxLavi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters.

Hello! This is _KillerCherry! _Please enjoy this story. I have been meaning to write a yaoi for a while. (i rp it all the time)

read and review!

* * *

Allen stared up at the building as his breath came out in smoke against the cold air. The mansion stretched quite far on either side of him. With an unhappy sigh he knocked three times. 

The door flew open almost as soon as his hand left its shinning surface revealing an old man with an irritated expression.

"What do you want?!" he barked causing him to shy back.

"Er…I'm Allen Walker. I'm the boy that has come to stay with Mister L.B. as his house keeper for a while," The man pursed his thin lips at least the master hadn't given out his full name, just his initials.

"Oh, yes," his face had fallen. He seemed to be disappointed he didn't get to yell at him, "Right this way Mr. Walker," Allen followed the man into the warmth of the rich house.

"What business have you with the Master?" he questioned. Allen stared at his retreating back.

"Oh…he requested to house one of the boys from the homeless shelter for the a while,"

"Humph! I doubt that!"

"What do you mean?" asked Allen.

"Well…I doubt that the master would care about such rascals as yourself. I believe his teacher most likely authorized it." His face wore a smirk, "enjoy your stay," He pointed to the office, "He's right in there."

Allen frowned slightly as the man rushed away. With a calming breath, he entered the office.

"H-hello? Mister L.B., sir?" Allen murmured. There was a yell and the sound of books falling.

"Ah! Help me!" came a muffled cry. Allen went inside, looking around.

"Ahhh! Oh my gosh what happened!" the white haired boy yelled, his panic taking control as he stared at the over-turned book case.

"Oi!" yelled the victim, "Stop yelling and get me out!"

"Oh…y-yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" Allen activated his arm, pushing the book case back into place. He then kneeled down, pushing the books aside.

A hand flashed out, grabbing Allen's wrist. The boy shied back, trying to escape.

"So…you must be the boy from the shelter?" a quite handsome, grinning teen said, sitting up.

"Y-yes, sir." Allen replied, calming down.

"I am Lavi, Lavi Bookman." He cried, grinning as he got up, pulling Allen with him.

"A bookman?"

"Yes, bookman-in-training. Old Panda still hasn't handed over his title." Lavi said quite quickly. Allen had trouble following him. _Who is Old Panda?_

"Oh…I'm being rude. What's your name?" Lavi said, holding out a hand.

"A-Allen Walker, sir."

"Nice to meet you and stop with the 'sir' stuff, I'm only eighteen." He put an arm around Allen, leading him out of the room.

oOo

The next few days passed quickly and Allen, due to his talent at getting lost, soon found out about 'Old Panda' and his temper.

As it turned out Allen was sent to the house to be maid for the holidays and the work was overwhelming.

One good thing that came out of this was the fact that Lavi stayed by Allen's side the whole time: helping him clean, talking to him, and eventually befriending him.

"Hey, Allen!"

"Err…yeah?"

"Why don't you ever show up for dinner?"

"Wh-what? I…have never been invited and I'm only here to clean."

"Oh don't be so polite! Come join us tonight!" Lavi cried, tossing the cleaning cloth down.

"Oh…ok, thanks." He said, smiling at the older boy.

Lavi stared at Allen for a moment, feeling a fluttering in his chest. He knew what it was, as it had happened before.

He turned away, hiding his fallen face from Allen's view as he began cleaning again. _Another crush, eh? _He thought, _Just my luck. Well…I'll see if he ever returns my feelings. My guess is he'll take what I give him and then leave me just like every other one before him._

oOo

Allen stared at himself in the mirror. He hated fancy clothes. His current state consisted of a coat and tie.

He slipped on his single, left, white glove and headed down. Lavi greeted him with a brilliant smile. He looked much better in his tux than the younger teen did.

"So are you hungry, Allen?" He asked, tossing an arm lazily over the boy's shoulder. His stomach gave away his answer causing Lavi to laugh.

Allen was seated on Lavi's right side, which seemed odd to him.

"Bon appetite!" Lavi cried, digging in. Allen laughed then also began eating.

Everyone froze to stare at the boy as he practically inhaled his helping.

"Whoa!" Lavi said as Allen looked around for seconds. He gestured that his guest should take as much as he would like. Allen thanked him.

oOo

The weeks passed by and before Allen knew it, a month had flown by.

Lavi entered the room and sat down in a chair, picking up a book. Allen watched him with a slight blush on his face.

He had found out one terrifying little secret, he was in love with his new master.

Allen quickly pushed the thought from his mind, scrubbing the spot on the floor with a new intensity. He couldn't possibly ever be able to love his master since he was just a simple orphan and Lavi owned a huge estate.

"Hey, Allen?"

"erm…y-yeah?"

"I was wondering…have you ever had a girlfriend?" Lavi asked casually, although his eye drifted off toward Allen instead of staring at the page.

"Eh? W-well…no. I have never had a girlfriend." Allen replied, blushing.

Lavi grinned, turning the page of his book. He took the information and stored it for later.

"Any boyfriends?" he asked, like it was a completely normal thing to ask another guy.

"B-boyfriends?!"

"Yeah…you know, like a girlfriend but with a guy." Lavi said, glancing at him, still grinning.

"Eh…n-no." he replied quietly. Lavi put his book down, resting his chin in his hand as he stared intently at Allen.

"Ever liked anyone?" he asked. Allen panicked. The first and only person he had ever liked was sitting right in front of him.

"Y-yes!" he choked. Lavi couldn't help but note that Allen was extremely adorable when he panicked.

"Boy or girl?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Allen squeaked.

"Of course! I've liked several people, mostly boys." Lavi replied shamelessly. Allen stared at him for a moment.

"A…b-boy." He stuttered.

"Do you still like him?" there was a pause then…

"Yes."

"Do I know him?" Lavi asked.

"I can't really answer that one." Allen murmured. Lavi shrugged, going on.

"How old?"

"Uh….around my age I think."

"And…he lives in this town, maybe?" Lavi asked, hoping that his idea of who it might be was right. Allen's heart was racing a mile a minute.

"…yes…"

"So…you're talking to him now, right?" Lavi asked, grinning. Allen blushed brightly.

"I-I have to go!" he yelled, racing for the door, tripping once before reaching it.

Lavi sat back with a sigh, closing his eyes. He'd had this reaction before.

oOo

Allen slammed his door, leaning against it. He was out of breath thanks to how far away his room was.

"Now I bet he thinks I'm a freak." Allen murmured, unhappily as he slumped to the floor, "And I wanted to tell him myself instead of getting interrogated."

He placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm its rapid rate. He felt a small hope rising in his chest. If Lavi had truly liked mostly boys maybe Allen had a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-Man or any of its characters_

_Here is the next chapter...yes it is short. XD Deal with it! Enjoy!_

_Read and Review_

_**KillerCherry**_

* * *

"I love you, Lavi." Allen murmured to himself, still sitting against the door in his room.

"Really?" A muffled voice answered, pushing open the door slightly so he could poke his head in.

Allen blanched as he stared at the red-head who was now grinning at him.

"Er….I…" Allen began, panicking.

"You love me?" Lavi asked, coming into the room. Allen scooted backwards, eventually running into the wall.

"I…I'm sorry…" He cried, hiding his face. Lavi stared at him for a moment then approached him, kneeling.

"What are you sorry for?" Lavi asked, "…I can't say that I don't return your feelings." Allen's eyes widened and he stared at him.

"Wh-what?" Allen asked. Lavi paused then slowly leaned forward, touching his lips to Allen's.

The white-haired boy froze, taken by surprise. His lips were warm and comforting and surprisingly gentle.

When Lavi pulled away, Allen was still in shock and continued to stare at him.

"I…I need to go!" cried Allen, pushing Lavi away from him and leaping up. Lavi watched him go to the door, a grin still on his face.

"You're already in your room." He commented, holding back a laugh. Allen opened the door and fled, not caring where he went.

Lavi watched him go, still trying to control his laughter. He enjoyed playing with Allen.

oOo

Allen walked down the snowy streets, thinking. Lavi had said he returned his feelings and Allen couldn't decide if he was happy about that or completely appalled.

He sighed mournfully and decided to go pick up some groceries while he was out. He headed to the market, pulling the list out of his pocket. They didn't need much, but since he was out, he might as well get the items.

He found the store he was looking for and went inside, easily finding the foods that they needed and leaving. Lavi had given him some money for moments like this.

When he finally did get home, he had decided that he was happy about Lavi returning his feelings, but terrified of the idea of liking another guy. It just didn't seem natural to him.

His thoughts turned to the work that still needed to be done. Lavi had assigned him the overwhelming task of cleaning the attic. The dirty, dark room hadn't been used in over five years and the dust proved it.

Allen grabbed the cleaning tools he would need and went upstairs, pulling on the cleaning apron and kerchief to keep him partially clean.

With a sigh, Allen began cleaning. He didn't like cleaning, but it was usually the task his foster homes chose for him so he was used to it. The years of practice made it easier to endure.

"You're really good at this." Lavi commented, causing Allen to startle, toppling over a stack of boxes. The boy couldn't help but laugh as Allen scrambled to his feet.

"Wh-what…how long have you been there?!" Allen cried, blushing brightly.

"I followed you upstairs when you came home." He told him, grinning. Allen's face turned a deeper red.

"Why?" he asked, fiddling with his duster.

"Well, I enjoy watching you work. You were too deep in thought to notice."

"Erg…couldn't you have at least told me you were here?" he asked, a bit irritated now.

"Nope." Lavi said, grinning, "But maybe you should take a break. You've been up here for three hours." He glanced at the small window. The sun was indeed setting.

"Oh." Allen murmured, "That long?"

"Come on, I have a deck of cards. We could play."

"Ok!" Allen followed him down to his room, happy that Lavi had chosen a game that he was actually good at.

Lavi soon learned about Allen's skills and was very put out. He didn't like losing.

"Royal flush again?!" Cried Lavi, staring at the cards in Allen's hand. Allen grinned shyly and nodded.

"Sorry about that."

"You're not sorry!" Lavi cried.

"It's just a game." Allen commented.

"Then why are you taking it so seriously?" Lavi asked, snorting. Allen paused then burst out laughing.

"I guess I'm just used to taking this kind of thing seriously." He smiled. Lavi couldn't help but return his smile, picking up the cards.

"Ok…I have a proposition." Lavi said, grinning.

"Ok. What is it?"

"It's a secret. But if I win you have to agree to it." He told him. Allen paused then decided to go along with it.

"Ok. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"Hm…I want to stay here!" he cried, smiling.

"You are staying here."

"No, I mean I want to stay here permanently!" Allen told him. Lavi stared at him for a moment, surprised. He loved the idea of Allen staying permanently.

"Sure. You can stay here as long as you like if you win." He replied, dealing the cards.

And of course, Allen won the game. Lavi knew he would. Though, a small part of him had wanted to win so that he could have gotten his wish.

"We should play again, and if I win…I get my prize. Is that ok?" Lavi asked.

"Ok!" he said, smiling.

Allen's curiosity took over and he lost the game purposefully (by not cheating) just to find out what Lavi wanted. The red-head was, of course, surprised to win.

"Ok…you agreed to it by losing you know, right?"

"Yes." Allen said with a nod. He waited to see what Lavi wanted.

His eyes widened as Lavi leaned forward, kissing him. Allen froze, shocked. Lavi continued, running his tongue over his lips.

Allen didn't know what to do and just stayed still. He had no experience in this sort of thing.

Lavi noticed and pulled him closer, against his chest. He could feel the younger boy's heart racing against his own.

Allen finally gained control of his shock and found that he actually enjoyed the feeling of being kissed by Lavi. He parted his lips willingly in the kiss.

The older boy inserted his tongue, exploring his mouth. Allen shuddered at the odd sensation and touched his own tongue to Lavi's.

A hand traveled down Allen's chest to his pants.

"Wait!" he cried, pushing Lavi away. The older boy looked surprised.

"What?" he questioned, breathless.

"I…not…That's going too far! Not yet." He told him, panting. Lavi smiled softly.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have tried to go that far yet." He apologized. Allen let his arms fall.

"That's ok…I didn't mind the kiss." He told him, blushing. Lavi grinned.

"That's good." He kissed him lightly, enjoying how Allen's blush brightened, "Maybe some other time then, since you're going to be here for a long time."

I know it's short…sorry about that. :)


End file.
